A wide variety of portable tree stands are currently in use. Outdoorsmen such as campers, naturalists and hunters carry the tree stands into wooded areas to provide an elevated position and a wide field of view while at the same time shielding the hunter from detection by forest wildlife. The tree stands are typically secured to the trunk of a tree at a desired elevation for use. However, the tree stands can also be used to provide comfortable and convenient seating at a normal chair height.
Generally, there are two different types of portable tree stands. The first type of portable tree stand is a one piece folding tree stand that fastens around the trunk of the tree. The second type of portable tree stand is a climbing tree stand that is typically formed in two pieces that wedge themselves against the trunk of the tree.
Each type of tree stand has certain disadvantages. In many instances, the tree stand is utilized in a remote location that is not easily accessible by motor vehicle such that the user must carry the tree stand to the location where it will be used. In addition to the problem of portability, tree stands are quite often stolen by other outdoorsmen because many outdoorsmen have a favorite location and leave the tree stand unattended when not in use rather than removing and taking the tree stand with them. In addition, many outdoorsmen find it desirable to move the tree stand from one location to the other but this action typically requires multiple tree stands for each location or the complete removal of the stand from the tree and relocation to the other tree. Positioning and securing single piece tree stands in a tree can also be difficult due to the height involved and the awkward shape of the tree stand.
Although, the many different types of tree stands have been proven to perform satisfactorily, further improvements on the deign and function of tree stands is desired. It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular portable tree stand that is simple to install and remove from a tree. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tree stand made of modular components that are interchangeable with other like tree stands. It is another object of the present invention to provide a tree stand that may be partially dismantled and then attached to a part of a tree stand installed on another tree. A further object of the present invention is to provide a modular portable tree stand that is lightweight and rigidly constructed and easily transportable and may be used on a variety of trees having different trunk diameters.